Un mystère de plus
by CoffeePlume
Summary: Se réveiller auprès de Remus Lupin n'est pas donné à n'importe qui. Slash.


Voici une petite histoire entre Remus et un personnage inventé, de sexe masculin. Ceci est donc un slash. Si vous n'aimez pas, abstenez vous de lire, au moins j'aurais prévenu.

Bien sûr, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, mais à JK Rowling. J'ai écrit ce petit One-Shot seulement pour le plaisir, d'écrire et de le partager.

J'ai commencé ce texte il y a bien un ou deux ans, avant de le reprendre il y a quelque jour pour le finir. C'est donc une vieille histoire (si on peut appeler ça une « histoire », vu ce qui s'y passe lol).

J'aurai tout aussi bien pu écrire une fic Remus x OC (parce que j'adore ce genre d'histoires, j'en raffole) avec une fille, mais ça aurait été très différent. Pourquoi pas un jour ?

En espérant que ça plaise à quelqu'un, je vous laisse le loisir de lire =)

* * *

><p>Je sens quelque chose de doux et léger glisser de mes jambes pour finalement tomber par terre. Je me demande si ce n'est pas les draps de mon lit qui viennent d'échouer sur le sol, m'exposant à la fraîcheur ambiante du dortoir de cinquième année, mais je me rends vite à l'évidence en ouvrant les yeux. Mes paupières papillonnent, et je ne reconnais pas les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, ma tête est posée contre un coussin pas franchement moelleux comme celui dans lequel j'enfonce mon visage tout les soirs en attendant de m'enfoncer dans les bras de Morphée. Ma vue devient plus nette à mesure que je me réveille, et je reconnais après avoir jeté de brefs coups d'œil autour de moi la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ses couleurs chatoyantes et le feu éteint dans la cheminée. Les cendres ne recouvrent plus que du charbon noirci.<p>

Un gémissement s'échappe involontairement de mes lèvres alors que mon corps se rappelle à moi quand je me redresse, et me soulève du dossier du dossier du canapé contre lequel j'ai apparemment dormi. Je me sens lourd. Qu'est ce qui pèse autant sur mon ventre ? Je louche un peu et comprends. Un énorme chat gris a élu domicile sur mon ventre, depuis peu, puisqu'il ne semble pas m'avoir servi de bouillote dans la nuit. Il est d'ailleurs encore réveillé, il tourne des yeux verts pour le moins lourds de sens, me menaçant silencieusement par ce simple regard de représailles douloureuses si je tente de le virer. Pourtant, quand je dégage mon bras collé contre mon corps et tend une main vers lui pour le caresser, il regarde la main en approche suspicieusement et se lève d'un bond pour sauter avec souplesse sur le tapis. Je demeure la main levée, frustré et vexé.

- Humpff…

Ma nuque me tire douloureusement et mon dos quand je m'étire m'envoie des messages de réticence. Je me sens cassé, comme un vieux gobelin pris d'arthrose. Je soupire. La salle est déserte et silencieuse, et je me demande quelle heure il peut bien être, ayant laissé ma montre dans mon sac de cours. Le jour est déjà levé, mais la luminosité me donne l'impression que le soleil est encore bas et je cherche une fenêtre des yeux, tournant ma tête sur le côté. Mon regard se pose immédiatement sur le garçon assis à côté de moi, dont je ne sentais même pas la présence. Il est pourtant proche.

Un petit sourire effleure mes lèvres, je n'ose pas bouger d'un pouce ni même sourire plus franchement de peur de le réveiller. Il est enfoncé dans le canapé, sa tête penchée sur le côté et son menton posé contre sa clavicule, il semble complètement détendu et paisible. Un aspect qu'on ne voit que rarement chez lui quand il est éveillé car même s'il est l'incarnation du calme et de la douceur, il y a toujours une petite inquiétude dans ses yeux, et une angoisse qui semble tendre ses muscles, lui donnant un air rigide. Je profite de l'instant, m'imprégnant de cette vision de tout mon saoul. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai l'occasion de me réveiller à ses côtés. D'ouvrir les yeux, et de pouvoir sentir son corps juste à côté de moi. Je ne regrette pas de m'être installé à côté de lui la veille, alors qu'il était déjà très tard. Je n'avais croisé personne dans les couloirs, à part les préfets de Serdaigle qui faisaient une ronde. M'entendant invoquer un travail commun avec un élève de Poufsouffle pour un devoir de Sortilège, ils m'avaient laissé partir sans sévir. J'avais bien fait de faire jouer la corde sensible, m'attirant l'indulgence de ces férus d'études. En entrant dans la Salle Commune, tous semblaient dormir dans les dortoirs, pas une lumière ne filtraient ni un chuchotement. Il n'y avait que Remus, endormi devant la cheminée qui diffusaient une lumière vacillante et une chaleur appréciable alors que la nuit avancée enveloppait le château de sa tiédeur et de son obscurité. Un livre de cours était tombé de ses mains, gisant à ses pieds. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit endormi en lisant, s'il s'amusait à veiller si tard pour travailler alors qu'il pouvait profiter de ces rares soirées où il était libéré de ses devoirs de Préfet pour se coucher tôt et rattraper un peu de sommeil… Il a toujours des cernes sous ses yeux. Mais elles ne parviennent pas à enlaidir son visage ni ses prunelles dorées. Je l'aime, avec ses cernes, son teint parfois maladif, son air absent et ses vêtements usés comme ceux qu'il portait en cet instant, et que sa robe de sorcier cachaient habituellement. Un vieux chandail et un pantalon aux genoux déchirés, un carré de tissus différent y avait été cousu avec soin.

Après avoir hésité de longues et douloureuses minutes, j'avais fini par m'assoir délicatement à côté de lui, pas trop près, par crainte de le réveiller mais aussi d'être trop proche de lui, de son odeur, de sa peau, de ses cheveux aux doux châtain si fins qui lui cachaient les yeux. La tentation aurait été trop forte. Je me suis alors installé presque à l'opposé, m'appuyant lentement contre le dossier aux broderies pourpre du canapé, et je suis resté immobile, retenant légèrement ma respiration pendant un long moment, le regardant simplement dormir, heureux de pouvoir l'approcher pour une fois. Je ne songeais pas à le réveiller pour lui conseiller de monter au dortoir, et l'empêcher de ce fait de prendre le risque d'attraper froid, ou d'avoir un sommeil inconfortable. Je n'osai pas. J'ai été égoïste.

Puis sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, mes paupières se sont faites trop lourdes pour que je les garde ouvertes, et ma tête a commencé à rouler pour s'échouer contre le dossier dur. Je me sentais tant apaisé et en sécurité que je baissai ma gardes et oubliai même où je me trouvais. J'ai finalement été emporté par le sommeil à mon tour.

J'aurai pourtant pu en profiter, le toucher, approcher mon visage de son cou pour humer son odeur et m'en repaître, mais je souhaitais, en ayant la décence d'en rougir, que ce soit lui qui profite de moi pendant mon sommeil. Qu'il abuse de moi s'il le voulait.

Une fenêtre est ouverte, et le vent apporte les rumeurs du terrain de Quidditch. Les séances d'entrainement de l'équipe de Gryffondor sont programmées très tôt. Je pense à Potter, qui doit s'activer sur son balais en faisant honneur comme toujours à sa position de poursuiveur. Les autres doivent être en train de petit déjeuner. Je ferme les yeux, un courant d'air caressant mes joues, et je regarde le haut plafond de la salle commune. L'instant est si paisible et intime, comme un cliché de polaroïd pris dans une chambre, ce genre de photographie à la lumière blanche et tamisée, à l'aspect lissé, au lit défait qui donne envie de s'enfouir sous les couvertures et de sentir les pieds de la personne qu'on aime chatouiller de leurs orteils nos chevilles sous un doux rire. Je secoue la tête, me sentant exaspéré par moi-même. Je déteste me prêter à ces rêveries ridicules…

Je tourne la tête, jetant un regard à Remus. Il n'est pas dans la même position qu'hier soir. Il dort toujours profondément, son torse se soulevant sous sa respiration régulière et silencieuse. Ses cils clairs frémissent un peu, je me demande s'il rêve. Je voudrais plonger mon regard dans ses yeux mordorés, je voudrais lire ce que ces lèvres pâles ne disent pas, toujours muet quand il ne réprimande pas ses boute-en-train de compagnons. Les Maraudeurs ont toujours intrigué, depuis leur formation en première année, ils ont toujours séduit, et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Sauf peut-être que par mon genre je ne fais pas partie de leurs groupies comme ces donzelles qui les prennent pour des idoles. Les autres garçons les apprécient par camaraderie ou les envie. Mais ils ne les désirent pas, comme moi je le désire lui, le plus calme, peut-être pas le plus intelligent mais le plus studieux, le plus rêveur et le plus mystérieux. Remus Lupin. Même son prénom quand je le forme sur mes lèvres ou que je le pense m'appelle, fait résonner en moi l'affection que je lui porte.

Je devrais me lever. Partir, rejoindre la Grande Salle. Au moins quitter Remus et mettre fin à cette situation à risque vouée à n'être qu'une exception. S'il se réveillait… Il ne me connait sûrement que de vue, n'a peut-être même pas retenu mon nom, et bien qu'étant dans la même année et les même cours, on ne s'est jamais parlé, à peine peut-être un « bonjour » en de rares matins où on se croise dans un couloir, à la bibliothèque, ou à la table de Gryffondor, et quand je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je suis pour lui aussi anonyme que les trois quart de Poudlard.

Je me contracte légèrement, et décide de me lever. Me redressant et prenant appui sur les paumes de mes mains enfoncés dans les coussins matelassé du canapé, mon regard est attiré par une cape aux couleurs chaudes étalée par terre. Je me baisse pour la prendre, le tissus est soyeux entre mes doigts, et je me rappelle avoir sentis quelque chose que j'ai pris pour un drap glisser sur moi et tomber. Je fronce les sourcils, interrogateur.

Remus remue à côté de moi, et je me fige, la peur me saisissant. Il s'agite et il lève une main pour frotter son visage et ses yeux distraitement, encore endormi. Les grognements de frustration qu'il laisse échapper montre qu'il n'est pas très heureux de quitter le bien-être des bras de Morphée. Ou alors qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi, et ses geignements prennent aussi tout leur sens en réponse à son corps peut-être endolori par une nuit de sommeil agitée et à l'agacement ressenti. Pour moi, ces petites plaintes soufflées me rendent fébrile, et j'avale difficilement ma salive. Remus ouvre ses yeux, qu'il garde plissés, et se redresse un peu, tournant la tête vers moi. Je ne respire plus du tout dans l'attente de sa réaction, et mon air ahuri doit être particulièrement amusant. D'ailleurs je vois bientôt un sourire sincère étirer ses lèvres avec douceur et sans aucune moquerie, et le choc me fait me retourner en pensant qu'il adresse ce merveilleux sourire à quelqu'un d'autre, derrière moi, que je n'aurai pas entendu arriver. Mais il n'y a que moi, et la Salle Commune est toujours aussi déserte et silencieuse. Silence qui est soudain brisé par la voix un peu rauque du Maraudeur, à l'intonation un brin amusée :

- Bien dormi ?

J'hoche la tête sans pouvoir faire ou dire autre chose, mes yeux grands ouverts fixés sur lui alors qu'il a plongé son regard couleur miel et énigmatique, bien réveillé à présent, dans le mien. Je suis étonné, qu'il ne bouge pas, qu'il ne fasse pas signe de vouloir s'éloigner de moi, ni de partir rejoindre ses amis en me lançant juste un mot comme j'imaginais qu'il allait faire. Il se contente de me considérer avec ce sourire avenant, ne prenant même pas la peine de se redresser pour s'assoir correctement, il reste à moitié allongé, ses épaules appuyées contre le dossier. Ses yeux dévient et se posent sur la cape. Son regard s'éclaire, il lance :

- Je suis allée la chercher quand je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit. C'est celle de James, il faisait froid, et j'ai pensé qu'elle te réchaufferait.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarque un détail qui pourtant aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. Il porte sa robe de sorcier alors qu'il était en habit normaux quand je me suis endormi hier. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas couché quand il s'est réveillé, au lieu de redescendre pour me couvrir de cette cape et rester avec moi. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Je me raidis quand je me rends soudain compte de la situation, et du tableau que nous devions donner. La moitié des Gryffondor a dû passer derrière nous pour sortir, sans compter les amis de Remus, ils sont tous dû nous voir ! Je commence à m'affoler, et je dois avoir pâli, car Remus fronce ses sourcils, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver encore plus attirant avec cette expression. Comme s'il avait senti ma peur et mon intention de me lever, il entoure mon poignet de sa main, me retenant. Sa peau est chaude, et la pression assez forte pour que soit définitivement chassée l'idée que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Si ça avait été le cas, l'illusion aurait été trop douloureuse et cruelle pour que je me réveille sans en être meurtri.

Il a l'air un peu gêné, ses joues ont pris une faible teinte rosie, et son murmure me fait frissonner :

- Pardon, j'ai menti. En réalité, ce n'est pas une simple cape, c'est …une cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'était pas assez grande pour deux, alors je t'ai recouvert pour te dissimuler si je ne me réveillais pas à tant avant que les autres descendent. Je savais que James et Sirius allaient me laisser tranquille, si je dormais toujours, pour une fois que je ne leur servirais pas de réveil !... Je suis toujours le premier levé d'habitude.

Il émet un petit rire qui fait apparaitre des fossettes au creux de ses joues et aux coins de ses yeux. Je reste ébahi, et mortellement gêné. Comment a-t-il pu deviner aussi justement, que je n'étais pas assis là dans ce canapé, à quelques centimètres de lui, par hasard ? Malgré tout, rien n'explique vraiment ses raisons d'être resté. J'attends une possible suite, triturant distraitement entre mes doigts la cape de Potter. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas être un tout petit vexé qu'il ait voulu me cacher, en supposant qu'il s'est dit devoir rester avec moi, croyant peut-être que je voulais dormir auprès de lui. Mes idées s'embrouillent avec toutes ces inquiétudes et interrogations, et je crains le mal de tête. Mais le Maraudeur se fige tout à coup, et écarquille les yeux, s'exclamant alors que toutes les couleurs de son visage se retirent :

- Oh ! Mais peut-être que… Peut-être que tu ne faisais que dormir là, enfin… J'ai supposé… J'ai peut-être mal supposé !...

C'est à moi de rire, et ma voix s'élève pour la première fois, hésitante et un peu intimidée :

- Non, non. Tu n'as pas mal…supposé. Mais c'est moi qui devrais être désolé, je me suis permis de m'assoir à côté de toi alors que tu dormais, et finalement, tu as dû passer une mauvaise nuit à cause de moi.

Il sourit franchement, semblant heureux de m'entendre m'exprimer. Et moi, je me demande dans mon for intérieur _« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a donc supposé ? Faisons seulement vraiment allusion à la même chose ? »_ Si oui, il me semble le prendre assez à la légère. Mais Remus Lupin est connu pour son caractère ouvert et tolérant. Alors après tout, pourquoi pas ? La situation me semble soudain complètement déjanté et j'en rirai presque.

Il est un peu taquin quand il lance, nonchalant :

- C'est vrai que le réveil est difficile, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un Scrout à pétard. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable… de se réveiller aux côté de quelqu'un.

Je sens que je rougis, et je me demande comment il peut dire ce genre de chose sans retenue, à un garçon, qu'il ne connait même pas de surcroît. Son regard doré est intense, et mes joues s'échauffent doucement mais sûrement. Je baisse les yeux, pour remarquer sa main toujours sur mon bras. Je crois qu'il suit mon regard, mais il reste immobile, et ne retire pas sa main. Tout cela est vraiment insensé, je pense en détournant les yeux à nouveau. . Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile de discuter avec lui, lui avec moi.

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et toi ?

Je n'arrive pas à cacher la vague de douleur qui me traverse et m'écorche. Elle me pique le cœur, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles s'y plantaient. J'aurais pourtant dû m'y attendre, je pensais y être préparé. Mais même si ça me bouleverse, je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je lui réponds, une certaine affliction éraillant ma voix :

- On est de la même année, tu sais. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on suit les mêmes cours, dans la même classe, qu'on mange à la même table et qu'on supporte la même équipe de Quidditch.

Je regrette immédiatement mes paroles. De un, je ne lui ai pas répondu. De deux, je suis en train de lui faire un reproche vraiment mal dissimulé qui me fait me sentir odieux. De trois, je n'ai pas à lui balancer ça à la figure, alors que c'est de ma faute. S'il ne m'a jamais remarqué, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour qu'il me remarque ni se rappelle de moi, c'est de ma faute. Je le mérite entièrement. Et de quatre : il vient d'abandonner mon poignet, et la chaleur de ses doigts autour de mon bras, sur ma peau nue, qui m'est soudain retirée me manque violemment. Je relève la tête, et m'écris :

- Non, oublis ce que je viens de dire ! C'est de ma faute, ce n'est rien, je…

Je suis pathétique. Ma voix se casse et mes mots se perdent alors que je rencontre le visage fermé et le regard triste de Remus. Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de penser, qu'est ce qui bouillonne dans sa tête pour plaquer cette expression sur ses traits si doux et séduisants ?

- A part James, Sirius, Peter, et les personnes qu'ils aiment ou qu'ils détestent, je ne fais pas très attention à ce qui m'entoure, j'en suis conscient. Je suis désolé.

Merde. J'ai fait une gaffe monstrueuse. Maintenant qu'on s'en veut bien tout les deux, on peut vraiment dire que j'ai tout gagné ! Comment, avec mes faibles moyens, mon élocution de rat au bord de l'apoplexie, et ma confiance en moi niveau zéro, vais-je pouvoir rassurer Remus Lupin ? Mais son regard s'éclaire une nouvelle fois, et avec une moue d'excuse -tant de nouveaux visages que je découvre chez lui me font vibrer-, il me lance. Sa voix est mêlée d'un rire qu'il ne peut réfréner.

- Je vois ! Tu es toujours le premier à te coucher, au dortoir, on ne voit jamais de toi qu'une tignasse brune qui ressort de sous les couvertures. Tu ne t'es jamais beaucoup lié aux autres… Pourquoi ce besoin de t'effacer comme ça ?

Je ne réponds rien, rassurée qu'il se souvienne de moi, au moins de vue. Et les confidences introspectives de bon matin… Je n'y tiens pas plus que cela. L'atmosphère de ce moment ne peut être troublée par ce genre de conversation.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Ma question était peut-être un peu trop indiscrète.

Remus Lupin et sa légendaire politesse en action. Pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne me se suis pas gêné pour me glisser presque dans son lit, puisque je me suis assis et endormis à dessein à côté de lui sans son consentement, il ne devrait pas avoir autant de réserve. Je reste muet. Remus me dit doucement, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte derrière lui, son regard perdu dans le blanc du ciel :

- James t'aimerait bien. Tu m'oblige à parler.

Je ris et il sourit. C'est si doux. Si doux que je me sentirais presque défaillir. Je tremble à l'intérieur. C'est pour cela que je suis tellement attiré par lui. Il est le genre de personne dont on a besoin, qu'on ne peut quitter quand on a la chance d'être ami avec, le genre de personne qui nous font nous aimer, mais aussi nous demander jusqu'à l'obsession, ce qu'il se cache, derrière ces mots attentionnés, ses yeux qui semblent tout déceler et comprendre, et ces regards comme des caresses. Ce qu'il cache derrière ce mystère qui l'entoure.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là avec moi ?

J'ai du mal à discerner ce qu'il pense maintenant, à interpréter les regards qu'il m'adresse, son visage est inexpressif. Il a toujours été secret, et j'imagine que j'ai été attiré par lui pour cela. Mais si je lui disais, de but en blanc, ce que je veux de lui, comment réagirait-il ? Bien que ses amis soient toujours prêts à enfreindre les règles, Black et Potter ne semblent pas plus tolérants que les autres, à supposer qu'il soit « comme moi »… En y réfléchissant bien, il doit se douter de quelque chose, forcément, à moins d'être complètement naïf ?

Il a fermé les yeux, offrant son visage à la lumière du jour que l'ombre du dossier chassait. Il soulève son menton, sa nuque appuyée sur le rebord du sofa, respirant calmement. On dirait qu'il va se rendormir. Il a l'air plus épuisé que d'habitude. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres dehors et des groupes d'élèves déjà sortis meuble notre silence. Je pourrais lui demander des explications sur cette nuit, comme il pourrait m'en demander, je pourrais profiter de l'occasion pour lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, quitte à être rejeté. S'il me dit non aussi doucement qu'il parle quand il prend la parole, peut-importe ce qu'il a à dire, alors j'ai le sentiment que je pourrais l'accepter. Peut-être.

Oh. Le chat est revenu, il renifle l'air, ses moustaches frémissent. Je me penche pour le caresser, désireux de prendre ma revanche, et je sens Remus se redresser, il regarde curieusement derrière mon épaule. Soudain, le chat se rend compte de la présence du Maraudeur réveillé cette fois-ci, et il se met à cracher en arrondissant son dos et en hérissant ses poils gris perles. Il fixe Remus de ses yeux devenu agressifs, et je tente de le calmer, mais le félin crache une nouvelle fois et me donne un brusque coup de patte avant de se carapater, s'enfuyant et renversant une chaise alors qu'il se faufile jusqu'à l'escalier qui monte aux dortoirs. Décidemment, ce n'est pas mon jour de chance avec l'animal, qui que soit son propriétaire. Je lance un juron étouffé sous la vive douleur qui lance immédiatement ma main que j'amène devant mes yeux. La plaie qu'ont striée les griffes sur ma peau s'ouvre comme à retardement, et des gouttes de sang commencent à perler. Je remarque avec horreur et un grognement de douleur que vers mon pouce, le petit sauvage a carrément arraché la chaire sur quelques millimètres. Le dos de ma main ressemble à un champ labouré. Mon air courroucé s'évanouit quand Remus prend délicatement ma main entre ses doigts.

- Par Merlin ! Il ne t'a pas raté… Murmure-t-il, et un drôle d'air coupable se dessine sur son visage, assombrissant ses prunelles.

J'acquiesce et marmonne en détournant les yeux, car il est presque collé contre moi à présent :

- Je n'ai même pas de mouchoir sur moi.

Je le sens tirer ma main vers lui, sa poigne un peu plus serrée autour de mon bras. Lorsque je croise son regard, je me sens happé par son brusquement changement d'expression et par l'atmosphère inaccoutumée qui règne et qui a changé du tout au tout par rapport à la tranquillité du réveil. Il a l'air comme attiré par un aimant. Mon esprit devient complètement blanc quand Remus pose sa langue sur la griffure, ses lèvres un peu sèches pressant ma peau ensanglantée et une vague de chaleur me terrasse quand je sens sa langue glisser de long en large contre la plaie. La douleur lancinante s'évaporerait presque.

- Ha…ha oui, c'est vrai que… la, la salive…

Je me mets à bégayer à mesure qu'une vive rougeur doit colorer mes joues, d'après la chaleur qui chauffe mes pommettes jusqu'à mon front même. Je ne vais pas au bout de ma phrase, incapable d'aligner plus de mots encore. Et il ne donne même pas de signe d'être dégoûté par le sang qu'il doit inévitablement avaler… Ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui ferait ça, quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy serait horrifié d'avoir à toucher un « sang de bourbe » comme celui qui coule dans mes veines. La seule hypothèse qui me vient à l'esprit et qui justifierai l'acte du Maraudeur est cette croyance moldue selon laquelle la salive aurait des vertus curatives…

Si quelqu'un m'avait prédit qu'il me serait donné un jour de vivre un instant pareil, je l'aurai traité de fou, mais si j'avais su que ce serait réellement vrai, je crois que j'aurai pris un peu plus au sérieux les cours de Divinations. Mais le rapprochement inespéré avec Remus se prolonge, et quand je sens ses dents frotter contre ma peau et sa langue s'insinuer dans la plaie la plus ouverte vers mon poignet, un tremblement fiévreux s'empare de moi. Il a l'air un peu trop hypnotisé par sa « mission ».

- Heu…Re- Lupin ?

Je me mords la lèvre, je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler. Ne le connaissant pas, Remus serait trop intime, mais l'appeler par son nom de famille au contraire me parait si…froid. Remus m'a, « heureusement » souffle une petite voix dans ma tête, entendu, et il me rend ma main, la relâchant souplement et essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de sa manche, dans un mouvement indécemment sexy. Son regard à l'éclat précieux s'est étrangement durcit, il a un air prédateur et l'intensité de ses yeux cernés qui me fixent comme s'il me convoitait m'embrase. Il me donne l'impression qu'il va me dévorer. Le battement de mon cœur s'est mis à s'accélérer, et mes muscles à se contracter alors que mon corps tente de demeurer aussi immobile qu'une statue, comme s'il ne m'appartenait plus et agissait à sa guise.

C'es peut-être mieux ainsi, car moi je n'attendrais presque que ça. Que Remus se jette sur moi mû par un désir carnassier, ça ne me dérangerait pas. Je serais aux limites de la jouissance s'il daignait me dépouiller de ma peau, dévorer mes entrailles et sucer jusqu'à mes os, rien qu'imaginer l'une de mes dents rouler sous sa langue comme s'il savourait une friandise délicieuse me fait trembler d'extase.

Poussé par l'irréalité du moment, et l'urgence qui s'en dégage, je m'entends souffler :

- Remus…

Et je pense si fort dans ma tête ces mots audacieux qui ne me ressemblent pas et qui heureusement ne passent pas la barrière de mes lèvres mutines : _« Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit qu'il avait envie que tu lui fasses l'amour comme une bête ? ». _Les yeux vaguement songeurs de Remus sont fixés sur mes lèvres, il a l'air abîmé dans sa contemplation si bien que je ne sais s'il m'a réellement entendu l'appeler. J'ai honte de mes pensées et je tremble légèrement, mais il ne semble pas y faire attention. Ce n'est pourtant pas la douceur ambiante de cette matinée qui me donne des frissons. Remus Lupin n'a plus rien de sage. Je n'ose presque faire un geste, ayant l'étrange impression de n'être plus qu'un agneau devant un loup affamé. Paniqué par cette situation trop soudaine et trop intense, comme si un raz-de-marée me dévastait le cœur et cognait à mes côtes, je baragouine la première chose qui me passe par la tête, espérant de ce fait, à contre cœur peut-être, désamorcer la bombe qui semble sur le point d'exploser :

- Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas les chats ?

Les yeux dorés et lumineux de Remus dévient de mes lèvres à mes yeux, il accroche alors mon regard, l'air interloqué comme s'il sortait soudain d'un rêve éveillé. J'ai le sentiment qu'il va me faire répéter ma question, mais il répond de suite, semblant se rattraper. Peut-être se retient-il à la perche que je lui ai tendue.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les chats, en fait, ce sont plutôt eux qui ne m'aiment pas.

Et il ajoute dans un murmure en baissant des yeux à l'air vague :

- Mais je les comprends.

La rapidité avec laquelle la tension est retombée, et la situation qui prend un virage radicalement différent, est fulgurant. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je commence à me demander si on n'a pas juste lancé un sortilège au Maraudeur ou si on ne lui a pas fait ingurgiter un quelconque filtre aux étranges effets qui venaient de se dissiper. J'halète discrètement, la pression relâchée, et j'ai juste le temps de m'interroger avec étonnement sur ce qu'il vient de se passer et qui était particulièrement incongru, avant que le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune coulisse, s'ouvrant sur un élégant jeune homme élancé aux long cheveux noir et au regard aussi pénétrant que charmeur. Sirius Black s'approche à grand pas en s'exclamant, ce qui fait sursauter Remus :

- Enfin réveillé, la Belle au bois dormant ?

Il s'accoude nonchalamment au dossier du sofa et me glisse un regard en haussant ses sourcils, interrogateur et légèrement hautain. Je n'ose pas faire un mouvement ni détourner les yeux, je me mors simplement la lèvre en me demandant quoi dire. Mais il m'occulte rapidement, alors que Remus se lève.

- Tu es venu me chercher ?

- Prongs nous attend dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius balance un bras sur les épaules courbées de son ami et il l'entraine vers la Grosse Dame. Remus me jette un regard à la dérobée mais je ne sais ce qu'il pense. _Pardon ? Une prochaine fois ?_ Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa présence à côté de moi me manque immédiatement cruellement. Le rêve idyllique s'est estompé. D'un coup, je redeviens un petit Gryffondor anonyme et seul.

- Tu as de la chance, je t'ai gardé toute une assiette de bacon avant que le petit déjeuner disparaisse.

J'entends Remus souffler, de sa voix si chaude au timbre si particulier :

- Merci. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard en cours.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Mais il fallait bien te laisser dormir le plus longtemps possible, avec la nuit à venir.

Je les entends jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent dans le corridor, leurs voix s'étouffant au fur et à mesure, et que le portrait se referme. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre les paroles de Black. Je m'adosse en soupirant, mes paupières pressées fortement l'une contre l'autre, comme pour me persuader que rien ne s'est passé. Que ce n'était qu'un égarement, un instant unique qui ne se reproduirait jamais. Je monte mes genoux contre moi, m'installant mieux dans le canapé, le regard hagard. La cape de Potter traîne par terre. Il faudra bien que je lui rende. Ou au moins à Remus. Mon cœur fait un bond d'allégresse en me disant que j'ai là une nouvelle occasion de l'approcher. Vite réprimé. Le chat au pelage gris perle et à la mine renfrogné est revenu. Il renifle mes doigts. Je peux enfin caresser son poil soyeux, et il se met à ronronner, comme pour me réconforter. Finalement, il aura été le seul témoin de ce qui s'est passé entre _nous_.

* * *

><p>La fin est un peu expéditive, hein ? Il faut dire que j'ai commencé cette fic il y a deux ans, je n'étais donc plus trop dans l'esprit de cette époque quand je l'ai reprise. Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu mieux faire, personnellement, je l'aime bien cette fin. Quant à la tournure que prennent les événements, ça aura peut-être frustré certaines ^^ Je n'ai pas eu les tripes d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée, eh oui !... Il faudra s'en contenter.<p>

Un grand bravo à la personne qui trouvera à quel passage je me suis arrêté et qui a attendu deux ans pour avoir une suite ( en sachant que je l'ai un peu remanié) XD

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté.

Mais j'ai encore trois histoires en perspective, trois fanfictions sur Harry Potter qui mijotent sur le feu. D'ailleurs, une d'entre elle est aussi une Remus x OC, yaoi encore.

7


End file.
